Wall of Diamonds
by CurlyGirly
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill with a secret, while she's gone the entire town goes through changes.
1. Chapter 1

Wall of Diamonds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this fic, no songs that may be used, or anything else mention.

Brooke walked through the doors to the school, her usual cheerful demeanor replaced by one of sadness. Peyton watched from across the hall as her usually bubbly best friend

slowly climbed the stairs, seeming to have the weight of the world on her shoulder. Lucas walked up on side of Peyton, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" He asked dropping his heavy backpack to the ground. Usually he was strong enough but with only having one shoulder, it was just too much weight on one side.

"You mean other than having the two people she trusts most in the world breaking her heart?" Peyton asked him, watching the look on his face.

Lucas grimaced. He and Peyton had kissed once, and it destroyed his entire relationship with Brooke. A relationship he had worked so hard to make work, to get past the wall of diamonds Brooke had put around her heart. And probably was back. He couldn't believe he threw all of the trust he had gained from Brooke and threw it away for a thirty second kiss with Peyton. "I gotta get to class." Lucas said, beginning to turn around.

Peyton stopped him. "You mean honors biology with Brooke, and Haley? Currently neither of who are talking to you?"

Lucas sighed, picking his backpack up and shrugging it on one shoulder. "Yeah, that would be the class. Hey, Jake." Lucas said as Jake walked up to the two. "Bye Peyton, bye Jake." Lucas greeted before walking down the hall towards the Bio lab.

Lucas walked into Biology, staying far away from both Brooke and Haley who were giving him evil looks. Sitting at a lab table with Skills, Lucas took out his book and notes from the previous day before putting his head on his desk.

The teacher walked in a short time later, setting papers and such on her desk. "Class, as part of working on your science fair projects, I am required to give you time to work on it during the school day. You have the library, computer lab, the biology lab. Other than that, work where ever. I'm not monitoring you're progress. This is Honors class, you should be doing that yourself."

The teacher then sat down, while the class figured out the best way to make use of this free time. Haley walked up to Lucas. "Come on, let's go in the Tutoring Center. Computers in there and no nosy teacher asking if you need help."

Lucas stood quietly, following Haley out the room and down the hall. As he walked he heard the classroom door open and close and looking back saw Brooke following after them.

"Hey, Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asked sidling up to them.

Haley turned around taking in Brooke's flushed appearance. "Sure." Turning to Lucas she pointed towards the Tutoring Center. "I'll meet you there.

Lucas continued walking to the Tutoring Center, wondering when Brooke and Haley had become such good friends. 'Probably around the time I lost Brooke as a girlfriend, and Haley's respect.'

Brooke and Haley walked into the girls bathroom. "I'm leaving." Brooke stated.

Haley stood there stunned and shocked. "Why? What? Where are you going?" Haley managed out.

"There's more." Brooke whispered, bowing her head so Haley wouldn't be able to see her eyes. "Something huge."

"What?" Haley asked. She knew it had to be something serious from the look on Brooke's face.

Brooke looked around before looking at Haley. "You gotta promise no to tell no one. Especially Lucas." Haley nodded her agreement, before Brooke blurted out "I'm pregnant."

Haley's jaw dropped open. "Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded. "Five home test and one at the doctors. I'm positive."

"So your plan is to leave?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I can't stay here. My parents will kill me. Lucas will try and help and be supportive and such. I love him, Haley, and I'm already miserable seeing him around school. What if he tries to be in the baby's life? I can't do that." Brooke firmly stated.

"So what? You're gonna let this baby grow up without a father?" Haley asked.

"Lot's of people do it. Besides look at me. I pretty much grew up without either parent."

Haley realized that Brooke had made up her mind. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I called my mom's parents and told them. They said I can come stay with them. And since my mom hates her parents, they will never find me there." Brooke answered.

"So you've completely made up your mind?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded. "Will you ever tell Lucas?"

Brooke sighed before swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Probably not." Brooke started walking down another corridor. "I gotta go take care of all my transfer stuff. Bye Hales. Thanks for being there for me after all I did to you,"

Brooke looked around her room, placing last minute items in her bag. Grabbing a picture of her and Lucas taken at the café she smiled sadly before placing it in the middle of the stack of clothes and zipping the bag shut. Walking over to the door she slowly walked away from her old life.

Lucas walked down the hall. It had been a week since he had last seen Brooke, and he was starting to get worried. Walking into his fifth period math class he walked over to Haley.

Haley looked up, startled at the intrusion. "Can I help you?" she asked, not looking Lucas in the eye.

"Look, Haley, I know I screwed up, but I think something is wrong with Brooke." Lucas said, almost pleadingly.

"Why? What makes you think something is wrong with Brooke?" Haley asked, wondering if Brooke had for some reason gotten in contact with Lucas.

"She hasn't been in school for a week, and she hasn't been at cheerleading practice."

Haley sighed. She had promised Brooke she wouldn't tell Lucas about the baby, but not that she was moving. "She decided to move in with her grandparents. She wanted to get away from Tree Hill." Haley said before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Nathan before you guys start basketball practice." Haley walked away not letting Lucas answer her.

Lucas sighed before walking away as well. Brooke left, and Haley would not tell him where Brooke's grandparents lived. As Lucas walked to his car to get his duffle bag out he pondered when his life had gotten so turned upside down. He could remember back to frwhen life was easy, when he went to class, hung with Haley at the Tutoring Center until he then brought her to the café where afterward he would go to the shop. They after finishing at the shop he'd go play basketball with Skillz and the guys for a few hours before going home and spending time with his mom. Then he somehow got roped into playing basketball. He still wasn't sure when exactly that happened, but that one moment turned his life upside down. Suddenly he was confronted with seeing Nathan everyday, practicing more and more pulling him away from Haley, his obligations and close contact with the cheerleaders helped him ease into a relationship with Brooke. But maybe it was the pressure, or the confusion, that caused him to mess up. Not that he was excusing his behavior, but he was fifteen and felt like he'd already lost the one, Brooke would forever be the one that got away.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke groaned as the alarm sounded and hurriedly turned it off before it woke a sleeping Grace. Trying to keep a five month old entertained while dressing for school was not something Brooke liked to do, and today, on her last day of junior year was not something she felt like doing. Grabbing the baby monitor Brooke went into the bathroom adjoining her room and began getting ready for school. Just as she was turning the shower off she heard the tell tale sound of rustling coming through the baby monitor. Brooke held her breath hoping it would stop; she heard the movement increase and realized she had all of a minute to finish getting ready before Grace decided to let the whole world know she was up. Throwing on her khaki skirt and white blouse, Brooke decided to wear slip-on clogs for now before hurrying to get to Grace. Lifting her out the crib, Brooke couldn't help but smile as she picked Grace up. Tears were just starting to form in the baby's eyes and Brooke realized that now that mommy was there the tears wouldn't fall. The thought made Brooke giddy. Never had someone depended on her for so much before in her life, and at first Brooke had been terrified she would let Grace down, but now seeing how all she had to do was pick Grace up to make it better, Brooke realized as long as she acted from love, Grace would always be ok.

Lucas sighed as his alarm went off before rushing to the bathroom, only to have the door slam in his face. "Damn it Peyton!" Lucas swore, before heading down the hall to the kitchen. Ever since Karen and Larry had gotten married in October, mornings were a constant battle between Lucas and Peyton for the bathroom. Karen stifled a smile as Lucas walked in the kitchen still in his boxers and tee-shirt.

"Peyton beat you again?" Karen asked as Larry walked in.

Lucas glared grabbing a cereal box from the pantry next to the fridge.

Larry sat down at the table with the newspaper and sighed slightly. "We have to do something about the bathrooms. Or lack of."

Peyton chose this moment to come in. "We could get another one."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't solve the hot water problem." He swallowed the last of his cereal before running to the bathroom.

Peyton yelled behind him. "I didn't leave that much hot water."

"Bitch!" Lucas yelled from down the hall.

Karen and Larry just laughed, accustomed to the name calling. Karen had to smile when thinking about the irony. At one point Lucas and Peyton had dated and now they were living together as stepsiblings.

Brooke sighed as she gathered her backpack, purse, Grace's diaper bag and Grace trying to manage it all as she walked out to her car. After moving in with her grandparents they decided that her bug convertible wasn't exactly great considering the baby and got her and got her a Jeep Liberty. Brooke insisted it was too big, but her grandparents said they felt better knowing their great-granddaughter was in a big car. Pressing the unlock button on the remote with her teeth, Brooke pushed her hand not holding Grace out from under all the bag straps and pulled the door open dropping all the bags on the floor of the vehicle. Placing Grace on the seat Brooke crawled further into the car postioning herself to put Grace in the carseat. After strapping Grace in Brooke shut the door before going around to the drivers side and driving the half hour to Grace's daycare, before heading to the all girl school her grandparents had put her in after Grace was born.

Lucas jumped in his truck Karen and Larry had given him as a sixteenth birthday present and followed Peyton out of the driveway and to school. Arriving there he parked far away from Peyton, knowing how Peyton parked. Sighing he grabbed his book bag preparing himself mentally for a final day of junior year. Another day without Brooke. That would make it five hundred and thirty-two days without having Brooke in his life. Another day of prying Haley for information. He knew Brooke and her still talked, and he was determined to get Brooke's address from her and go tell Brooke how much he loved her, beg her to take him back. Walking to his locker he paused as he saw how Haley and Nathan were blocking it.

"Sheesh!" Lucas grumbled. "I had to watch Jenny last night and listen to Peyton and Jake make out in the other room, and now this?"

Haley and Nathan jumped apart and Haley grimaced at the sadness she saw in his eyes. If she didn't trust her new found friendship with Brooke, she'd tell Lucas everything. But she wasn't going to break a promise for one friend for the benefit of another.

Brooke sat down in her last period class, thankful her last day of school was almost over. She couldn't wait to go pick up Grace and spend the entire summer with her, just watch her baby grow up and meet new achievements. Looking up when the teacher called role, Brooke then went and turned her book into the teacher before receiving her final grade. An A. Since leaving Tree Hill, Brooke had become quite the studious student. Making straight A's. Maybe it was because she had someone relying on her. She knew she had to get her life together for her daughter. To become a better person.

A sudden beep sounded through the intercom before the principal's voice crackled through. "Brooke Davis please report to the main office."

Brooke looked up immediately thinking of Gracie. Quickly gathering her backpack full of crap from her locker and grabbing her purse she immediately ran out the classroom, not stopping until she reached the office. Seeing her grandmother standing in the hallway holding Gracie she calmed a little bit, still worried. Her grandmother spotted her and after telling the principal bye, began walking out with Brooke. "Gammy what's wrong? Why did you pick up Gracie?"

Lynnette looked at her granddaughter wondering how in the world she was suppose to tell her this. "Brooke, there's been an accident. You're parents didn't make it." Brooke pulled Gracie tighter, as if somehow Gracie could shield her from the painful words. "Brooke, honey, there is more. But Haley wants to be the one to tell you."

"Haley?" Brooke asked, wondering how her grandmother knew Haley.

Lynnette pointed towards Brooke's car where Brooke saw a familiar head of auburn hair standing next to it. Brooke hurried her steps towards Haley stopping in front of her. Noticing the tear tracks on Haley's face, Brooke immediately felt her heart drop to her stomach wondering what else Haley was going to tell her.

"Hey." Haley said softly wondering how much more Brooke could take.

"What? What else?" Brooke asked shifting Grace from one hip to the other.

"Your parents weren't the only ones involved in the accident."

Brooke began shaking her head no, already predicting what Haley was going to say.

"Lucas is in a coma, and his liver is damaged beyond healing. He needs a new liver. And an infection has set into his bloodstream. Brooke, it's really bad this time. If we thought last time was bad, this time it's not looking good."

Brooke leaned against the car for support before her grandma caught up with them.

"Brooklyn, why don't you come pack some bags, you need to get back to Tree Hill for the funeral."

Brooke nodded numbly, all awhile wondering why she was more upset about Lucas, than she was her parents. Because he showed her love, because he gave her two of the greatest gifts in the world. Gracie and love. He loved her. She knew that, but her hurt and pride had blinded her to her feelings. Not that she was ready to forgive him, but she had to see him.

Placing Gracie in the carseat, Brooke began shaking with sobs. Mutely she handed her keys to Haley. "Just follow my grandma." She whispered before sliding in next to Gracie. She needed to be near her. Gracie comforted her. Gracie opened her big blue eyes looking at Brooke with her fathers eyes. Those bright blue orbs stared back before Gracie smiled and gurgled. Brooke smiled sadly before kissing her on the forehead. Inhaling Gracie's sweet smelling baby shampoo, thinking how Lucas may never get to smell the scent, or ever hold his baby girl, or get to see her smile. Brooke suddenly realized the mistake she had made and regretted it. She was suddenly determined to make things right with Lucas, even if she had to grit her teeth until she was ready to forgive.

Karen sat next to Lucas's bedside, feeling she had been in the position too often lately. Was it only less than two years ago that she sat in this same position? But this time it was even more stressful, her husband and son were both in the hospital. Karen looked up as Peyton and Jake walked in.

"My dad's awake. He's asking for you." Karen nodded before standing up and headed out the door.

Jake grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Do you need anything, maybe something to drink or eat?" Jake asked as Peyton walked closer to her stepbrother's bedside.

Karen sighed. "What I need is my son to wake up and my husband to be released from the hospital. Oh, and the police to stop asking me questions."

Jake looked scared as Karen took her rant out on him. "Uh, Deb's on her way down with Jenny. I'm leaving if you need anything before I go."

Karen sighed once more. "I'm so sorry. It's just stressful. If you don't mind get me a coke or something. I'll be in Larry's room."

Peyton looked up from her position where she was whispering softly to her stepbrother. "Tell him I'll stop by before I leave." She said. Karen nodded.

Walking out the room and up to the fourth floor, Karen said a silent prayer for her son and husband hoping for a good outcome in the end.

"How's Lucas?" Larry asked when he saw his wife walk in the door.

Karen just shook her head. Larry opened his arms and Karen went willing into them. "I'm just so scared. I can't lose him. He was my only life for so long."

Larry rubbed Karen's back whispering soothing words into her ear as he tried to comfort his distraught wife.

Peyton whispered in Lucas's ear, urging him to wake, reminding him of all he had to live for. Though Lucas believed without Brooke in his life, it wasn't worth living. Jake walked in with Jenny in his arms and Peyton smiled at Jenny who gurgled happily for her perch above the world. Jenny smiled when she saw her "Ucas!" as she so fondly called him.

"Haley called Nathan." Jake stated. "They are on their way."

Peyton nodded before speaking. "Just because Brooke is coming back doesn't mean she's going to come see Lucas. She might just be coming for her parent's funeral and then leaving again."

"Haley said Brooke seemed more upset when Brooke heard about Lucas than she did about her parents." Nathan said walking into the room with him mom.

"Where's Karen?" Deb asked.

"With my dad." Peyton said.

"Ok. I have to warn her." Deb stated. "Dan is on his way."

Nathan and Jake both groaned. Ever since Dan had taken the assistant coaching position at Tree Hill High, he had formed a better bond with both Lucas and Nathan, much to everyone's surprise. But the Ravens dreaded him. He was just as tough as Whitey and wanted sometimes it seemed even more perfection.

Brooke stared at the passing scenery as Haley drove the hour drive from Wilmington to Tree Hill, wondering what was in store for her once she arrived.

Brooke suddenly turned to Haley. "Anything or anyone I should be aware of?" she asked.

"Uh, Peyton will probably be there, unless she's with Larry." Haley said taking the next interstate on ramp.

"Wait Larry, what's wrong with him?" Brooke asked, he'd always been like a second father to her, cheering for her and Peyton both as children.

"He was the one Lucas was riding with." Haley said.

"Oh." Brooke said sadly. If Lucas was riding with Larry he must have been pretty serious with Peyton. "What exactly happened?"

Haley took a deep breath before responding. She had seen it happened watched in horror as the occupants of both cars had no clue exactly what was happening. "School had let out, we only had half a day and Lucas had told Larry he'd bring him to the docks so Larry met Lucas at school and they left. They were crossing over Jefferson, your parents happened to be on side of them crossing in the left lane. The eighteen wheeler never stopped, he hit you parents car then pushed their car into Lucas and Larry. Lucas was driving." Haley shook her head sadly, before muttering "It had been such a normal day. Lucas and Peyton got to school and were arguing as always, Lucas yelling at her for not leaving him any hot water, Peyton asking him what she should get Karen for her birthday. After school he went straight to pick Larry up from the café while the rest of us went for lunch. He was two blocks away when it happened. Larry is only pretty banged up, but Lucas, he he got the worst of it." Haley said choking up. "Other than your parents I mean."

Brooke sighed. "So Lucas and Peyton ended up hooking up after all." She said, the defeat evident in her voice. He may have not been hers, but that didn't mean knowing he was with another girl any easier.

Haley looked at Brooke briefly before shaking her head. "Brooke, Peyton and Lucas and step siblings, Karen and Larry got married about a year ago."

Brooke stared at Haley, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Peyton and Jake have been going out pretty much ever since you left." Haley said thinking if the circumstances would have been better she might have laughed at the look on Brooke's face. "And Lucas has stayed single. He hasn't been out on a single date except the time we forced him by not telling him Bevin was with us."

Brooke let Haley's words soak in before she asked Haley to pull over. At the next rest area Brooke fed Grace half and a bottle and changed her before they got back on the road, this time Brooke in the driver's seat to finish out the trip back to Tree Hill.

Pulling up into the driveway of the house Brooke had shared with her parents was bittersweet. While she was glad to be back in familiar ground, she wasn't exactly sure she could call this house a home, though now, she might be. The house was hers and she couldn't legally do anything with it until she turned twenty-one , still five years away. Hefting up Grace, still in her carseat and the diaper bag, Brooke began walking up the front walk, noticing her grandparents were already here inside. Haley followed grabbing a few of Brooke's bags from the SUV before looking down the street, trying to see if Nathan's car was in the driveway, not seeing it she assumed he was still at the hospital. Haley longed to be there, not so much the hospital, but more Nathan's arms. And to tell Lucas what she really felt. Even now, with them getting back as friends Lucas still held back, but then again Lucas had been holding back from pretty much everyone lately.

Lucas may have been the one to ruin the relationship, but that didn't make it any easier on him, knowing this. If anything he beat himself up about it on a constant daily basis, Once on a two hour bus ride in which Haley found herself sharing a seat with him instead of Nathan, Lucas had analyzed his entire relationship with Brooke. Sure, he knew where it ended and why it ended, but that still stop him from wondering, knowing if hadn't screwed up by kissing Peyton if Brooke would have stayed. He knew it was his fault, but that didn't lessen the pain, if anything it only added guilt and self-hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, first let me start with an apology. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been on Mardi Gras break. Then after I had to play catch up at school. The updates should get more regular now.

Second this entire chapter is flashback. The story will alternate in between the two, between Brooke leaving and her coming back, not really a pattern, just as needed for the story.

Lucas sat staring out his window. The team has just won a big game against their biggest

rival, but for some reason to Lucas, it didn't matter. Nothing had really mattered lately. Not without Brooke. Getting up from his desk chair he wandered downstairs, everyone had come over to celebrate the win and help decorate the tree. He watched as Jenny giggled as Nathan jingled the ornament in his had, the bell inside hitting against the outer metal. Sitting down on the sofa he began to unravel the light string that no matter how carefully they packed up each year, it always came down tangled.

Jenny saw her Ucas as she called him come down the stairs and immediately left her spot in Haley's arms and toddled over to him before reaching up for him to pick her up. Lucas willingly obliged, and lifted the small child into his lap, letting her tangle herself in his just untangled lights. Lucas didn't really care, as long as Jenny kept the strands away from her throat and mouth it couldn't get too dangerous.

Johnny came home broken-hearted

Said he lost his girl

He burrowed up all the hurt in his heart

But still a hole in the wall of his world

Now Betty she was a blonde-haired beauty

With an eye for a man who could spend

She stole his heart in a pick-up truck

Then drove off in a Mercedes Benz

And he said...

Haley watched as Lucas carefully watched the baby. Moments like this, watching how good Lucas was with Jenny made her really wish Brooke would tell Lucas, he'd make an awesome father, but Brooke, Brooke was stubborn, she refused. Haley knew Brooke was just scared, scared of the being a mother, messing up, facing Lucas, the list went on, probably some Haley didn't even know about.

Lucas phone began ringing and placing Jenny on the sofa beside him, he ran up the steps to answer it. Opening the screen he stared at the unfamiliar number displayed across the screen before opening it.

"Hello?" Lucas tentatively asked, wondering who it could be. No one responded, but Lucas heard deep breathing. Followed by a hiccupped sob.

"Bye Broody." Brooke said before quickly hanging up the hospital phone.

Lucas heard the dial tone in his ear. Quickly he hung up the phone before flipping it over and calling the last in come call number. He was met with an machine recording. "This number does not receive incoming calls." Lucas slammed the phone shut before once again sitting at his desk window, again staring at the stars, the little festive feeling he had earlier completely lost, along with his heart.

Oh she looked so innocent

Talkin' 'bout bein' just friends

Oh and it don't make a bit of since

Ain't that the way that it always ends

Brooke hung up the phone on the table next to her bed, trying her hardest not to jostle the sleeping two hour old infant in her arms. She didn't know what possessed her to pick up the phone and call Lucas, it wasn't like she was going to tell him he was a father, a father to a beautiful baby girl she had decided to name Grace Elizabeth Scott. No she wasn't, so why had she called. Brooke gently shift in the bed, into more of a laying position. Today had been long and hard. It had started out normal, but around noon her water had broke, and her grandmother had brought her to the hospital, where after hooking up to the fetal monitors, the doctors realized Grace wasn't tolerating labor too well, her heart rate dropping dangerously low with each contraction. An immediate C-section was decided and those ten minutes in between, hadn't been the scariest in her life, praying to the God she wasn't sure existed for her baby to be ok. When the doctors pulled Grace out and Brooke heard the first cries of the baby she let out the breath she had been holding, the sobs finally taking over. Maybe that was what had possessed her to call, wanting to tell Lucas about what they had almost lost, but when he answered, all Brooke could do was look at Grace and cry. Why she told him bye, she wasn't sure.

Sharon she had a long time dream

And only one man in her life

He kept her waitin'

But she didn't care

Cuz he promised her he'd make her his wife

Now Billy he had a good thing goin'

But he let it go to his head

He got jealous late one night

She caught them both in her bed

And she said...

Brooke smiled as Grace opened her eyes, before shutting then quickly, her eyes still not used to the bright light. The baby once again opened her eyes, the crystal blue staring at her. The doctors told her that most babies were born with blue eyes before the child's natural eye color came. Brooke knew though that Grace would have her fathers eye color. And that might be the only connection her daughter would have to her father.

Oh he looked so innocent

Talkin' 'bout bein' just friends

Oh and it don't make a bit of since

Ain't that the way that it always ends

Brooke smiled as the baby nuzzled further into the gentle embrace of her mother, the blond soft tufts of hair tickling Brooke's neckline. Picking up the phone, Brooke once again dialed familiar numbers. Haley answered on the fourth ring.

"Brooke?" Haley asked as she stepped out on the porch, making sure no one else followed.

"It's a girl." Brooke stated, adjusting the blanket covering her daughters tightly wrapped body. "I named her Grace."

"Oh Brooke." Haley sighed, pushing the hair out of her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, she's tiny though. Only five pounds, four ounces, but the doctor said she'll be ok." Brooke said. "I'll email you pictures."

"Ok." Haley looked up hearing someone step out on the porch. "You want to talk to Karen?"

"No, but tell her I'll email her some pictures too." Brooke said before hanging up quickly.

Oh it always looks so innocent

Talkin' 'bout bein' just friends

Oh and it don't make a bit of since

Ain't that the way it always ends

Ain't that the way it always ends

Ain't that the way it always ends

"She'll email some pictures." Haley said, turning to face Karen. "It's a girl, Grace, five pounds four ounces."

"So, I'm a grandma?" Karen asked, not sure whether to laugh of cry. She was too young to be a grandma, and her son was definitely too young to be a father.

"Yeah." Haley whispered, for the first time noticing the little lines around Karen's eyes. "You're a grandma."

Ok. So I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but it was more a filler, to explain feelings.


End file.
